


let me hold your hands ('cause mine are so cold)

by GoldenAnvil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil
Summary: he reminisces of a romance he never had; wally/may





	let me hold your hands ('cause mine are so cold)

 

                                             ~~“ _these strings of fate have become entangled through your fingers; binding me to you...”~~_

 

* * *

Wally has admired her from the first time he saw her in Norman’s Gym. A poised figure, full of determination and optimism.

He was captivated from the first moment.

She was kind enough to help him catch his first Pokemon. And as he held the Pokeball – which held his Ralts – in his hands, he couldn’t help but utter a ‘thank you’.

She smiled at him; placing her hand on his shoulder. A moment of compassion, and a lingering look (that is _just_ long enough) is which makes him decide ultimately, without a trace of doubt, that **he loves her.**

 

* * *

 

He sees her again when she visits in Verdanturf Town and challenges her to a battle. Predictably he loses; turning all the training his Ralts and him did obsolete. This, of course, makes him want to cry (but he somehow manages to hide it with a smile).

He proposes they go a Beauty Contest at the local Hall. She politely declines, and tells him she has to get going to the next city (she doesn’t leave too long after that).

He sits alone that evening, pondering over her wings; so strong and far that they can take her anywhere she wants to be. The only place Wally would like to be is next to her… but his wings won’t take him there ( _he wonders who clipped them)._

* * *

 

He sees her again before the Elite 4, in the eye of the storm; victory road.

She’s gotten stronger, a determined glaze in her eyes (he also sees the tired, and oh so weary look, but chooses to ignore it)

He offers a battle. She accepts. And he loses; just like always anyway.

He wants to tell her that she’s amazing. That she makes him feel… alive. Alive in a way no other medication or hospital visit has made him feel. Alive that he just wants to burst out laughing every time he sees her.

 

 

He keeps quiet. She’s too good for him; and he’s seen her around with the Professor’s kid (what was his name again? Brad? Brian?). He would be foolish to think she thought of him as more than a friend.

  

* * *

 

 

He just wishes that he could fly with her. Travel Hoenn with no care the world; no worries, no expectations, no _illness._

But instead he’s resorted to being Wally; poor old Wally, who is just so sick, and so ill that nothing can fix him. But he doesn’t want to be that. He wants to be a champion, a hero!

 

He sighs, not everyone was destined to be a hero.

 

* * *

 

~~“ _these strings of fate become entangled through your fingers.; binding me to you. **And now  I do not know if I wish to undo this knot**.”~~_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Replaying Emerald. Wally is adorable.


End file.
